1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display stand, and more particularly to an angle adjustable display stand.
2. Description of Related Art
LCD (Liquid Crystal Device) is broadly used as a computer screen or television. With the technology development, LCD having originally a display function is developed to a device having touch control and handwriting functions. This allows an user to select a function directly on a display or input by handwriting.
Please refer to FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B. A display panel 11 is installed on a connecting seat 12 of a conventional LCD 10, and then a pivoting shaft 131 engaged with several round washers 132 is used to lock the panel 11 through nuts 133 so as to allow the two ends of the connecting seat 12 to connect pivotally with a supporting plate 13. The rebounding force yielded from the washers 133 allows compelling the supporting plate 13 and the connecting seat 12 tightly owing to the tight compressing on the washers 132 by the nuts 133. The connecting seat 12 is positioned to an adjusted angle by turning the panel 11 when the panel is needed to adjust the angle thereof. However, the angle of the panel 11 is not easy to be maintained, because the pivoting shaft 131 is worn away after using for a long time, resulting the insufficient compelling force. Furthermore, such structure is easy to be turned an angle when an external force is acted thereon so that the conventional structure cannot bear a pressure acted by an user's elbow and meanwhile maintains the angle thereof unchanged when an operation (such as handwriting or touch control) that needs to press on the panel 11 is practiced.
Therefore, for solving the problem of insufficient positioning ability and insufficient ability to bear the weight of the conventional display stand mentioned above, a display stand applied on a panel used for an operation with handwriting or touch control needs to be improved.